<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cravings! by janai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006197">Cravings!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai'>janai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kinder Year [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, food cravings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor experience food cravings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metacrisis Tenth Doctor &amp; Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kinder Year [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cravings!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, Ao3 dumped a draft I have worked on for almost a month and was ready to post - missed the expiration date. Argh! So, here is a little ditty I had written down to hopefully bring a smile to your face!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A pregnant Rose and the Doctor suffer from food cravings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I was all ready to post a story I have been working on for several weeks. Unfortunately, I missed the cut-off date and AO3 dropped it. Sigh.<br/>Instead, I offer this little ball of fluff from my babyfic series, The Kinder Year (Kin-der). I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Blue sapphire ice cream from Andros 3," the Doctor moaned.
</p><p> "Genovian fruit tarts," replied Rose. 
</p><p>"Bananas Fosters from Brennan's," the Doctor sighed as he licked his lips.
</p><p>"Jaffa Cakes with sour pickles," Rose drooled. 
</p><p>"Crunch Berry Frappuccino from Starbucks from the secret menu." The Doctor loved Captain Crunch with Crunch Berries. When he found a box of just the Crunchberries, he thought he had died and gone to Food Heaven.

</p><p>"Marmite on toast with jam," sighed Rose.
</p><p>The Doctor looked sharply at his wife, a look of horror and disbelief on his lean face. He jumped up, ran both hands through his hair, and glared down at her.
</p><p>"Rose! How could you?!" he spluttered indignantly. "Why ever would you even think of ruining the purity of the jam with that stuff?!" H
</p>
<p>He shook his head in disgust. Rose looked up at her husband with her tongue-touched grin and he realized that she was pulling his leg. 

</p>
<p>"Oh, you are soooo cruel!" he huffed.
</p><p>"Doctor, settle down!" she laughed. "Ya know I don't like Marmite. Now, a slice of Venusian Gawberry cake would go down a treat." She looked upwards in bliss and ran her tongue over her plump, lower lip. 
</p><p>The Doctor froze as he watched her and broke out into a light sweat. With a small whimper, he swallowed as his blood started moving south on its own accord. Rose glanced up at him, saw his reaction, and shook her head with a grin. 
</p><p>"Not now, love. Food first...other cravings later." She sent a pulse of love through their bond as an apology.
</p><p>The Doctor looked truly disappointed as the mood was broken but she was right. He was famished and everything, save for the Marmite and jam combo (not to mention anything pear related), sounded wonderful. As the blood returned to his brain, he glanced at his watch as a thought came to mind.
</p><p>"Do you think we can narrow it down to a couple of things?" he asked in concern. "We will be running all over the place and it will take forrrreverrrr."  He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and pouted at the same time.
</p><p>"I want 'em all," she smiled, "our baby is hungry! 'Sides, we have a TARDIS...remember?" 
</p><p>He looked at her, a smile growing broader on his face as he became giddy with excitement.
</p><p> "Rose! You are brilliant!" He reached down to take her hand and pulled her upright into his arms for quick kiss and a hug. "Allons-y?"
</p><p>"Allons-y!" she replied happily. 
</p><p>Giggling like the the idiots that they were, the expecting parents ran for the TARDIS as quickly as they could. 

</p><p>Epilogue:
</p><p>Upon returning home, the pair almost waddled out of the TARDIS to their living room where they promptly collapsed on the couch. The sugar crash had slammed into them like a tidal wave and they had run out of energy. Needless to say, other 'cravings' were put on hold that evening.
</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>